


No Regrets

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for  “I told you I was going to make you regret saying yes”





	No Regrets

Jay White had been coming into your coffee shop for about six months now. Sometimes alone, sometimes with his fellow stable mates, but always making an appearance. From what you had gathered from your brief interactions with him, his wrestling career required a lot of travel so his infrequent pop ups were understandable. The two of you had some flirty banter while you were making his order, but so far nothing had come of it beyond light flirtation. Much to your disappointment. Over the past few months you had grown quite the crush on Mr. White. You found yourself daydreaming about him more often than you cared to admit. 

You were pragmatic and reasonable. You knew there was no chance of a relationship working between the two of you. Between you owning your own business and him constantly being on the road it would be doomed from the start. But that didn’t mean you weren’t a hot-blooded woman with needs and more than once you had wondered at the possibility of another type of relationship. One mutually beneficial to the both of you without the need for messy labels. 

When he walked through the door this morning you expected more of the same, but were pleasantly surprised when he took his coffee cup and grabbed a seat a departure from his usual routine of grab and go. You kept glancing in his direction as you served customers, each time finding his gaze steady on you. Finally there was a lull, and judging from past experience you knew it would last an hour or so until the lunch crowd made their way in. 

“Need a refill?” You called to Jay who shook his head. 

“I’m good. Why don’t you take a break and come sit with me for a bit?” He offered. You slowly nodded tossing down your apron and towel and moving around the counter towards his table. 

“Why don’t you lock that door?” He asked. “Enjoy yourself a little.” 

You bit your lip looking from him to the door, knowing this was the make or break moment. You weren’t naïve. You knew what he was proposing when he asked you to lock the door. He watched you carefully waiting on your decision. With a slow nod you reached out and switched the sign to closed and locked the door, drawing the shades at each booth shut as you passed until you reached Jay’s table. 

With wicked intents shining in his eyes Jay closed the blinds above his booth. He reached out to grab your hip, guiding you on top of the table and sitting you in front of him. 

“Oh baby girl, I’m gonna make you regret saying yes,” He breathed as he ran his hands up your thighs, clenching them sharply as he pushed your legs apart. “Lean back.” 

Excitement coursing through you, you leaned back on your elbows lifting your butt off the table to help Jay remove your panties and spreading your legs as he nudged them apart. 

"Look at this pretty pussy all for me.” Jay said leaning forward and biting your inner thigh. 

His hands reached under your skirt, spreading your folds with one and stroking a finger along the growing wetness with the other. You watched with wide eyes as he pulled his finger out and sucked into his mouth. 

“Delicious.” He proclaimed shifting on the booth to reach your pussy with his mouth. You moaned as his tongue licked through your folds and over your clit, Jay stiffening his tongue to rub over your nub as you rocked into his tongue. Jay pushed his fingers inside your pussy, slowly thrusting and turning them inside you while you rocked into his tongue. Between his tongue and fingers it wasn’t long before you exploded in climax, crying out loudly as you bucked against Jay’s tongue while he lapped at you. 

Pulling from under your skirt Jay gave you a slap on your thigh and brusque order to turn over as he slid down his pants and pulled his ready cock out. Kneeling on the bench Jay pushed the table further away and situated your knees on either side of his as he pushed into your dripping pussy. You moaned as he filled you, still sensitive in your post-orgasmic bliss pushing your ass back against Jay’s hips. Raising his hand Jay laid a loud smack on your ass making you cry out as he repeated the blow. 

“I told you I was going to make you regret saying yes” Jay grinned above you, laying another blow on your ass and admiring the pink handprint that formed. 

“Oh I’m not regretting anything yet,” You responded cheekily looking over your shoulder to grin at Jay in challenge. “Why don’t you see if you can make me?”


End file.
